Fruit Loops
by Phantom Ice
Summary: Danny was petrified on the spot, he couldn't move a muscle as the heat rushed to his face. There was a moment of utter and complete silence before... "Daniel, are those... Fruit Loops?" How is he ever going to face the man again after this?


_**A/N**__: Why, yes I should be working on my other chapter fics, and not this mess. Thank you for noticing. ;-)_

* * *

Danny grumbled unintelligibly to himself as he shuffled down the supermarket isle, colorful box tucked under his arm. He had woken up this morning to find mutant killer wieners rampaging through the kitchen, half of the room destroyed and the other half on fire. Jazz just sighed and left, as she had been awake earlier and had eaten before the entire fiasco. Danny, on the other hand, hadn't been as smart, and hung around 'till the conclusion. As a result, after the hotdogs had been subdued by his parents and they retreated back to the lab to lick their wounds, he was tasked with finding something to eat for breakfast for the next few days, hence the whole, 'walking down a supermarket isle' thing.

He sighed again as he shifted his weight and headed towards the cash register, (thankfully the fridge, and therefore the milk, were unharmed in the invasion) box of colorful cereal now held loosely to his chest. Whatever, if anything good came out of this ordeal, it was that he would get to enjoy his favorite sugary diabetes inducing treat all to himself for a short while. Nothing says 'come at me brah, eh, ghost', like a sugar rush. He smiled a bit to himself and there was a small hop in his step as he payed for the cereal, forgoing the plastic bag because Sam was always drilling into his head how that was just a complete waste of plastic for one box, and walked out of the store.

He found a nice secluded spot to 'go ghost', and Danny Phantom took to the sky. A few figure eights and loopty loops later found the boy at his doorstep, clutching the box protectively to his chest as he had in the air as protection from the wind. He looked around and, assured that there was no one in the immediate vicinity, changed back to his human form. Danny then threw open his front door and walked in while letting out a large yawn (out late fighting ghosts again, Danny?)... and, in result, promptly smacked straight into a tall dark form right inside the doorway.

"Ump, oh, sorr– oh no,"

* * *

Vlad Master's was on an important mission, but what else was new? Plasmius never went anywhere if it wasn't important, mind you. So, what oh-so-important mission brought Vlad to the Fenton home in Amity Park you might ask? Kill Jack, take Maddie as his own, make young Daniel his apprentice, standard stuff.

"V-man!" Vlad growled as the large paw descended onto his immaculately pressed suit.

"Jack," he hissed in greeting, "and Maddie!" he gave his best hundred watt smile.

"Vlad, to what do we owe this _pleasant_ surprise" she sounded anything but pleased and her smile twitched on her face.

"Oh, just thought I'd come and check upon old friends," he answered cordially.

"Well, please, come. In," she forced out.

They had just moved a few steps in, when the front door burst open and Vlad was suddenly roughly jostled from behind as a solid lump bumped right into him. Oh, sugar biscuits, he had planned on Daniel not being back from wherever he went for another few hours, that was what previous pattern would indicate.

"Ump, oh, sorr–"

The older hybrid tensed and turned, prepared to be fixed with a hard angry gaze, but relaxed in confusion when he was instead met with big surprised, alarmed, and slightly nervous blue eyes.

"oh no," the boy finished upon realizing who he had crashed into. He twitched nervously, and seemed to actually blush for some reason Vlad simply couldn't fathom... until he looked at the colorful box held protectively against Daniel's chest, label clearly visible.

"Daniel, are those...Fruit Loops?"

* * *

Danny was petrified. He stared up helplessly at the silver haired man he had just bumped into. The one he was constantly calling a 'crazed up fruit loop'. A deep blush rushed into his checks at the implications of Vlad seeing the box he was caring. He thought of quickly hiding it behind his back, or turning it invisible, but no, that would make Plasmius suspicious. Danny looked around desperately for an escape, but by the time he decided to just back up out the door, it was to late. Vlad's narrow shark-like gaze landed on the large print words.

"Daniel, are those...Fruit Loops?" Danny could both hear and see the smug grin working it's way onto Vlad's face.

Oh darn Sam and the environment, why didn't he just take the plastic grocery bag?

"We'll, um, you see, I-I... uh," _okay, just calm down, Fenton, the situation is still salvageable._ Danny took a steady breath, _ya, he doesn't have to know how much you love Fruit Loops, if I don't mention it, he'll never know, it's just another cereal_. Danny's pep talk worked, for a moment. For there was one, or rather two, things Danny didn't factor into the equation...

"Danny, Fruit Loops again?" ...his parents. Maddie fixed him with a disapproving stare from the right of Vlad. "You know all this sugar isn't good for you, I'll never understand your obsession with that cereal,".

Vlad was having a ball. When he first saw Daniel walk in with the stuff he couldn't decide if he should be offended or amused, but this! He watched in extreme amusement as his little badger's large eyes widened in mortification.

"Aww, Maddie, let the boy be. Every kid has a favorite sugary food. Danny just so happens to absolutely love fruit loops," Jack smiled as he clamped his hand on Danny's thin shoulders, "right, Danny-boy?"

Danny stuttered as he forced out an answer, still to petrified to break eye contact with Vlad.

"Well, I-I mean, I w-wouldn't say love..."

His Dad just ignored him as if Danny hasn't even spoke,

"I still remember that entire week when he was nine and absolutely refused to eat anything but!" Jack laughed. "You shoulda' seen it, V-man, ya' couldn't separate that boy from a Fruit Loop with a pair of pliers,".

Danny didn't think it was possible for Vlad's smug grin to get any, well, smugger. Vlad didn't think it was possible for young Daniel's eyes to get any bigger, or his face to get any redder. It almost matched the color of the box the boy was still clutching so tightly to his chest. It took every ounce of the older hybrid's will power to not burst out laughing.

Danny continued to be trapped in Vlad's amused gaze, mouth opening and closing like a fish, searching for some way to revive the situation. He was never going to live this down!

"Oh, I remember, Jack, it was practically an obsession," Maddie smiled tenderly at her baby boy, "I just thought he would have gotten over it by his teenage years, I guess he's still just as crazy about them as ever," she giggled.

That's it, Danny decided. The world, or at least the Fenton family, was doomed. He would never be able to face Plasmius ever again. He finally managed to rip his gaze from Vlad's and hung his head in shame.

At that moment there was a large explosion from underneath their feet.

"Jack, did you leave the Bunsen burner on?" Maddie asked worriedly as she and her husband rushed down to the now smoking lab, leaving the two half-ghost's to themselves.

Danny's head snapped up as he watched his only line of defense against Vlad's sure to follow verbal onslaught leave him to his fate. He accidentally once again caught the gaze of the older hybrid, Danny's shame evident on his burning red face. It was made even worse by the fact that this strong emotion was causing his ghost powers to go haywire, and he was sure Vlad didn't miss the fact that random parts of his body were sporadically going invisible or intangible.

Danny's wide mortified and shamed eyes were locked with Vlad's superiorly smug ones, and the older half-ghost's smile couldn't be bigger,

"So... somebody really loves 'seriously crazed up Fruit Loops', huh?"

"I, um, I–" Danny's tongue refused to follow commands.

"Well then, I didn't know you thought so highly of me, little badger," Vlad smiled down ad Danny mockingly. The young hybrid finally managed to get his vocal chords in working, albeit flustered, order.

"What?! No! I-I hate you!" Danny glared weakly at the man, and processed the rest of what he had said, "... and don't call me that!"

Vlad was unfazed,

"But it's only fair that I have a term of affection for you just as you have one for me, don't you think, Daniel?"

"It's not a term of affection! I. Don't. Like you," Danny shouted,waving one arm around, the multicolored cereal still held tightly in the other.

"Well, normally when you call people by the name of something you're 'crazy' about, it means you care for them," Vlad explained condescendingly. Danny was sure that by this point he must look like a Christmas tree, with glowing green eyes and a face as red as a tomato.

"I'm not 'crazy' about them," Danny mumbled, hiding under his hair and glaring at the floor once again. Vlad laughed.

"That's not what your parents just said, they seem to think you're completely 'obsessed'. It's nothing to be ashamed of, you know, I've heard of ghosts with much stranger obsessions, 'Danny Phantom', although I can't think of any at the moment..."

Danny ripped his gaze from the floor and went back to staring at Plasmius.

"I am not obsessed! If anyone here has a crazy ghostly obsession,it's you! You're one seriously crazed up Fr–" Danny abruptly cut himself off, realizing what it was exactly he was about to say. Unfortunately, so did Vlad, and while a whole new shade of maroon washed across Danny's face, the older halfa was tickled pink.

"Aww, that's all right, we all know how much you care for me,"

"I don't 'care for you', Plasmius, I hate you!"

"Whatever you say, little badger, whatever you say," Vlad waved a dismissive hand.

At that moment the onslaught of emotion became to much for Danny's body, and he flickered to intangibility before falling up to his knees through the floor. Vlad looked down in amusement. "Someone needs to gain better control of his powers, maybe if he just admitted how 'crazy' he is about Fruit Loops and let himself be trained..."

Danny was sure his face was hot enough to roast marshmallows. Vlad is never going to let him live this one down.

* * *

_**A/N**: Okay, I have a few things to address here._

_One, not meant as Pompous Pep, but, hey, you can take it that way of you'd like, I have nothing against it. If that's how you want to see it, then: aww, isn't the fluff adorable? Don't keep trying to deny your feelings Danny, we all know you love your big ol' Fruit Loop. ;-)_

_Two, I'll admit, I can't take credit for the idea of Vlad catching Danny with a box of Fruit Loops. Credit for that stroke of genius goes to DeviantArt's **BrokenDeathAngel**. I highly suggest the reading of her DP one shot comic's if your into Danny Vlad fluff in any way,shape, or form, most of it's Father/Son stuff of you have something against Pompous Pep. Even if you're not into Danny Vlad anything you should go look at it, it's absolutely adorable! I must warn you, though, you just might die of cuteness! Anyway, here's the link to that section of her gallery (no spaces or periods):_

_h.t.t.p : / / broken death angel. devi antart gallery /? q= Danny +vlad_

_And here's the link to the exact one I drew my inspiration from (again, no spaces):_

h.t.t.p : / / brok endeat antart art/ Froot- Loops- 179351366

_or you can just go to DeviantArt, go to **BrokenDeathAngel's **gallery, and search 'Danny Vlad' for all the comics, or 'fruit loops' for the one I got my inspiration from._

_three, __wow, this is a long A/N, but it's coming to a close, one final message..._

**Review! **Please?


End file.
